Back Seat
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Menunggu kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi Yoongi. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi sebal. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi... RnR please.


Yoongi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghela napas.

Pukul delapan malam.

.

_Huh._ Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu. Kali ini ia juga harus rela—lagi—untuk meninggalkan kedai kafenya yang kebetulan hari ini banyak hal yang perlu ia selesaikan disana.

.

Tetapi apa.

.

Yoongi lebih memilih menunggu seseorang di sebuah restoran yang salah satu ruangannya telah disewa dan Yoongi tempati kini untuk sebuah acara makan malam.

Menunggu kekasih bodoh dan pekerjaan kantornya.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi |**** Boy's Love **** A Ficlet**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun, seorang pemilik sebuah kafe elit dan berkelas di kawasan Myeongdong. Tubuhnya kecil. Tingginya juga tidak seberapa dibanding pemuda Korea lain yang seumuran dengannya. Kalau kau baru pertamakali melihatnya pasti akan mengira usianya jauh lebih muda daripada usianya yang sekarang. Ia juga baik hati dan pedulian namun agak dingin. Satu hal yang yang paling menarik darinya adalah senyum_ eyesmile_nya yang tulus begitu indah dipandang. Apalagi jika ia tertawa. Manis sekali.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin. _CEO Manager._

.

Sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari emas kuningan mengkilap itu terletak manis di atas meja.

Dibalik meja tersebut nampak seorang lelaki bersurai gelap dengan sebuah kacamata baca menggantung diatas hidungnya. Ia memakai _suit_ kerjanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Terlihat sempurna.

.

Jimin kemudian tersenyum puas menatap laptop dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya menutupnya kemudian melepas kacamata bacanya.

.

"_Ck_, tepat jam delapan. Lagi-lagi aku telat." Lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu buru-buru meninggalkan ruangannya, menenteng sebuah kunci mobil seraya ia berjalan cepat keluar gedung kantor perusahaan milik keluarganya itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menopang dagunya diatas meja, ia duduk di pojok dekat jendela untuk memandang pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai malam minggu ini.

Seorang pemain biola ia biarkan untuk menghiburnya.

.

Menunggu kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang pertama bagi Yoongi. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Yoongi sebal. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi...

.

.

Yoongi mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya begitu ia melihat sebuah _porsche_ dengan nomor seri yang dihapalnya memasuki halaman restoran. Yoongi tahu itu mobil milik kekasihnya.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang masih menatap keluar jendela. Ia menyuruh pergi sang pemain biola dengan isyarat mata dan tangannya.

.

Yoongi menoleh ketika ia tak mendengar suara biola lagi yang menghiburnya, tatapannya langsung saja bertemu dengannya. Dengan kekasih bodohnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi menunggu. Dengan pemuda yang semenyebalkan apapun, Yoongi tak bisa untuk mengalihkan perasaannya dari mencintai pemuda yang berusia tiga tahun dibawahnya itu.

.

Jimin tersenyum, ia membuka tangannya untuk menyambut Yoongi yang berdiri dan memberinya sebuah pelukan.

"Sibuk lagi _CEO_ menyebalkan ini, _eoh_?" Yoongi bergumam dalam pelukannya. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap kekasihnya yang malah terkikik dengan senyum _eyesmile_nya yang menawan itu.

"Jangan menertawaiku!" Yoongi berucap gemas seraya memukul bahu tegap Jimin.

Jimin mengaduh pelan. "Aduh, sakit, _Hyung_. Kau tahu, badanku pegal-pegal sekali rasanya." Keluh Jimin manja.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera menuntun Jimin dan dirinya untuk duduk berhadapan dan mulai memesan makanan.

"Segeralah atur jadwal kerjamu itu, Park. Jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu." Yoongi berucap, lengannya mengusap layar _tab_ yang berada di meja tersebut untuk memilih menu makan malam mereka.

Jimin hanya mengangguk malas. Sudah cukup sering mendengar nasihat yang sama.

"Jangan hanya mengangguk, tapi lakukan." Ucap Yoongi tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin, ia masih sibuk memilihkan menu makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

Jimin cemberut. "Aku ingin kopi—"

"Tidak ada kopi." Potong Yoongi dengan cepat. Ia selesai memilihkan makanan untuk mereka dan kini kembali menopang dagunya untuk menatap Jimin.

"Haah baiklah, demi istriku yang manis. Akan selalu kuturuti perkataannya." Jimin tersenyum dan berucap santai.

.

Yoongi langsung merona. Kedua pipinya memerah, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. "A-apaan _sih_."

Jimin hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat tingkah Yoongi yang selalu manis dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Yoongi-_hyung_, selalu."

.

_Cup__h__._

.

Jimin menoleh sebentar untuk menatap Yoongi. Lengan kanannya masih menggenggam erat lengan kiri Yoongi yang baru saja di kecupnya. Sedangkan lengan lainnya memegang stir mobil yang kini tengan dikendarainya.

.

Yoongi kembali merona, ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan juga tautan lengannya bersama Jimin.

"Aku juga, selalu."

.

Jimin memarkirkan _porsche_ hitamnya itu di _basement_ apartemennya, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi, menatapnya hangat dan penuh perasaan.

Yoongi juga membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Mendadak ia jadi gugup dibuatnya.

.

Jimin mengecup punggung tangan Yoongi yang masih digenggamnya itu sekali lagi.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyung..."

.

Jimin melepas _seatbelt_nya, ia membawa tubuhnya untuk mendekati Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin menatap penuh harap kedua manik cokelat Yoongi sebelum akhirnya ia mempertemukan kedua bibirnya. Menekan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Yoongi untuk ia kecup sedalam mungkin. Memberi kesan seksi yang begitu menggoda.

.

Yoongi mulai merambatkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam Jimin untuk perlahan merambat naik di lengan Jimin, sampai ke bahunya dan lehernya, kemudian lengan Yoongi kembali naik ke belakang kepala Jimin. Meremas surai kelamnya dan perlahan mendorongnya untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

.

"Uhm, Jimin..." Gumam Yoongi di sela ciumannya. Yoongi ingin melepas ciumannya karena _seatbelt_ yang masih terpasang padanya membuat tak bisa bergerak bebas. Namun Yoongi rasanya tak ingin melepaskan ciuman Jimin barang sedetikpun.

.

Jimin seolah mengerti keadaan Yoongi. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, ia meraba _seatbelt_ yang dipakai Yoongi untuk kemudian melepaskannya.

.

Dan mereka melanjutkan kembali ciuman menggairahkan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

.

Jimin menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan Yoongi untuk bernafas normal kembali. Dan Jimin mulai berbicara di depan bibir Yoongi yang basah karena ulahnya itu, memberikan kesan menggetarkan untuk Yoongi sendiri.

Jimin terkekeh sebentar sebelum memberikan penawaran menarik untuk kekasihnya itu.

.

"Mau di belakang sini atau di ranjang hangatku, _hm_?"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Oke, ini agak gak nyambung sama judulnya. Tapi karena terinspirasi dari lagunya JYJ yang baru berjudul Back Seat jadilah saya pakai judulnya dengan kata yang sama sebagai dedikasinya *memangnya* *apaan*

Tapi serius, eyelinernya Yoochun dan goyangan seksinya Junsu itu sungguh menggoda sekali, belom lagi tiap lirik yang dinyanyiin Jaejoong. Buaaah pokoknya sukaaa *o*

Emm, yaudah. Gitu doang ._.

Oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

_Review, please? :3 _

.


End file.
